The Blood Heart
by sunshinetime
Summary: Well Its a love story between a werepire who when he transforms gos blood crazy and a Human girl Whos not quite human this is all my own orignall material and i hope you guys really appriciate it so leave commants please and ty!
1. A reminicing past

**Ch.1**

_A Reminiscing Past_

_**Ok so im new to fanfic and well lets just say my grammer is pretty bad so when u see crammerical issues please let me know aand i will fix **_

**_now about the story its a love story with violence nothing more needed said_**

**_also as u will soon read it says AJ approved well this is a very close friend of mine just trying to be funny if u guys like naruto or harry potter fanfics check her out shes in my favs her name is bunnyloli i think i spelled that right lol_**

**_last i do own these characters for i created them lol but i dont care if u use if u want cuz i feel that is a complemint_**

**_so plsssssssss comment review ect... ty and peace_**

**_yours trully, Sunshine_**

_AJ APPROVED!! -_

A breeze blew through the air chilling me deep down to the battle scarred bones that inhabit my body. How I wished I could reveal my true self to the emptiness of the night, allow my wings to spread wide and mighty breaking the near death feeling of emptiness and silence around me. But, I knew better. It was not near as empty and lonely as one would think. In fact, the night was filled with living, breathing scum. The wretched of the night constantly watches my back. But, maybe I should start from the beginning: back to a time, when his race came into the black, yet, desirable world.

This story starts thousands of years ago in a city no longer known to man and only to the Lunars (the human name for this medieval of werewolf) and the Soulless (also know as vampires; an elegant, yet, dark and dangerous race). The start of my war that led to the rise of Man, in addition to the manifestation of my race, the Lunersouls…

**1,000 years ago in the ancient city of Lunarose…**

"THE HUMANS ARE OURSTO CONTROLS! THOSE NECK BITING BeAST-", a yell raging from a pup's mouth in complete anger was cut off by bang the mighty, bold and strong leader of the werewolves.

He was one of the most civil of the race. HE had a sturdy, muscular figure with broad yet sharp features, dark blue hair slicked back and dangling down to his neck & green eyes dulled with disappointment for the incompetence of his comrade who was about 100 years old. This was not old to the werewolves thus he was still considered a pup:

"We must not allow anger to get the best of us. I, too, am angry my comrade. But, we must not speak in the tongue of rage." these words escaping his mouth were both strict and loving. The werewolf leader passionately cared for his people, no matter how they acted.

Their king, this blue haired, stern leader, was willing to do what whatever was necessary to improve his race. Yet, still, this situation with the vampires was delicate. For both the Lunars and Soulless had been fighting over the control of humans for many years. He and the Vampire Queen had been doing their best to work this out peacefully. But, the public just couldn't seem to come to a united decision. Both royals knew that at this rate, a war could break out. They weren't about to let a bloody massacre ensue at such cost:

"Listen well, my people, we must be proud and elegant, but also be respectful of the Soulless and their wishes too. The last thing we need is war. Do we want to be known as a race of barbarians and blood thirsty dogs? Now my fellow Lunars, I must travel to the Queen's Court. I have matters to discuss with her."

"Why should we negotiate with that blood sucking---?!",a devastating blow landed upon the face of the outspoken pup who could not keep his comments to himself.

"I will not have you speak of the Queen in such a manner. You will respect her as you respect me you fool." A small whimper came from him before the pup cowered of; humiliated and ashamed.

Later that 'morrow, the King was gazing upon such majestic wonder that was the vampires' castle. Though shrouded in mystery, one known fact was that it surely was vampire property. Standing tall, shimmering a deep rich red like that of blood. Memories flooded his mind of past times when things were peaceful between the two races. Way before heated anger which pumped through his society's veins when he was younger.

His earliest memory of the castle didn't change for it appeared the same even after 500 years. His father, strong and proud, just as he was now, had always been in good graces with the Soulless Empire, for he was friends of the old Soulless King and Queen.

As he walked into the castle a young female bumped into him causing him to fall. With much haste, the girl picked him up and apologized a dozen times with so much worry Bang's father Skrull couldn't help but laugh:

"Bang, my son, I would like you to meet the daughter of the Soulless Queen and King?"

"How are you today, Solene?" Bang still remembered the first time he heard that name and just how beautiful he thought it was:

"Good Master Skrull, my mother and father have been expecting you, sir," Princess Solene had replied respectfully with as all the dignity she could muster:

"Good, good. Well, please take me to them, and I told you not to call me 'sir'. We are all family and friends." his father said with much kindness and caring in his voice. "Also, I would like to introduce you to my son Bang."

"A pleasure to me you sir" she blushed and took a curtsy.

"The pleasure is all mine, my Madame." he matched her graceful curtsy with a respectful bow. Solene blushed even deeper than rouge at this. The rest of the day consisted of Bang and Solene playing together, while the Majesties of the two kingdoms negotiated and spoke of political and social matters. But, the meeting of these two was a key event in the world that brings life, death, happiness and sorrow.

Upon entering the castle, Bang sucked in the power that from within the ancient and majestic castle: "Bang, my good sir, I had no idea you were going to stop bye this morrow." spoke the butler, Jocken.

"Aye, yes, Jocken. I thought I would visit her majesty this wondrous evening."

Jocken had been around since the time Bang and Solene's parents had both been murdered. He was a kind hearted Soulless; helping both Solene and Bang get through the troubled time of their parents deaths.

These murders happened during a time when humans had independence; one assassinated both head royals leaving Solene and Bang to rule. Soon after, humans were enslaved:

"Aye sire, her majesty is up in her corridors. I suppose you would like to surprise her?"

"You know me all too well old friend. Great to see you again! I shall come fetch you before I leave to give thank you. But, I am in a rush at this moment."

Upon entering the Queen's quarter, he found Solene standing by her bedside, her long beautiful hair draped down her back and partially over her neck. A black shirt with red laces that showed her rather large breasts quite pleasantly and a long black skirt hemmed with red laces. Quietly sneaking up on the unexpecting Queen, he grabbed her arm spinning her and pulling her close before sliding his leg under hers setting off her balance. So surprised, Solene just looked up at her attacker while he stared down on her, on the verge of kissing her. But, he had more restraint than that yet… Solene didn't.

Pulling her lips up to his to kiss him, long and deep:

"It is good to see you my love" the words escaped her mouth although they were true, Bang could sense something was distraught"

"I hear your words but, what is the turmoil that dwindles inside of you?"

"Well, as you know, my dear. those of us of soulless origin are greatly intone with our bodies."

Bang had none. All too well he remembered the time, when a pathetic sack of meat had tried to poison the Queen, was caught. She had tasted the food, immediately sensing there was something amiss right away. Of course, Bang had personally ripped the fool's head off his shoulders:

"Yes my dear I know this just as well as you do"

"Well," She said reaching down and rubbing her stomach." I'm pregnant."

**END CHAPTER 1!!!**


	2. the wakening

**CH.2**

_THE WAKENING_

I woke up a sweet had broken out upon my brow. I looked down once again I had woken up half transformed. Parts of my body had started growing hair were I was transformed partially into werewolf my back half sprouting my wings.

I was one of the few of our majestic race. The lunarsouls half werewolf half vampire I was a descendant of the great King bang and great Queen Solene. Of course it was thought out race had gone extinct long ago. Our race was feared no matter how we acted people eventually decided it would be wise to execute all of our kind only a few remained hiding in fear of being killed. There were only two people Who Knew who I was my mother and younger brother. There was another but he had died. It was my father he had given his life to save me and my and my mother when I was still young. But that hadn't matter anymore.

"Lucariose get out here now." The sound of my mother's voice yelling my true name echoed down the hall leaving a small gap of silence between the next to death engrossed voice erupted down the hallway.

"Don't you dare make me come back there or I swear you will regret it." I jumped up startled and scared. I knew better than to ignore that tone.

"I'm up I'm up Damn." Jumping as I realized what I had just said.

smackthe speed of my mother and her vampire abilities always seemed to startle me. The smack itself didn't really hurt. Pushing the long black hair out of my face and reaching over to me computer desk grabbed my lip piercing each one in on opposite sides of my lips.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I didn't mean it I'm just tired."

"Well you better watch yourself you're late for school and don't you dare start another fight I'm tired of constantly having to enroll you into new schools." This had been the third this year I had to be switched from a school for fighting.

"O.k. got ya I'll be ready in a sec"

"Good breakfast is ready down stairs I'm heading out for work early today so you'll have to walk to school." Then switching to a more caring and concerned mode she spoke again." be careful you know we can't draw to much attention to ourselves"

"I know mom I promise I won't get into any trouble unless it's necessary."

"Well just try and stay out of trouble dear." That was the funny thing about my mom she always had that ability to switch between happy and anger so quickly. No matter how she acted she deep down was a caring person but ever since the death of father she has acted different but I had known her this way for the majority of my life so I was used to it.

"Where's Jariah at"

"Your brother has already left for school." I am in high school but my brother is just in elementary. See since we of the signet of the night (lunars soulless and lunarsoulls are all creatures of the signet of the night) doing not go in grade by age but by looks since we age at a different rate of humans we have to go by look luckily us young ones age quickly I myself am only about 20 and in high school yet for us 20 years is very young. It's quite funny how much I care for my brother even thought he is not my blood. MY brother was not born but bitten very young. There were two types of ways to become a soulless or a lunar. To be bitten in which your strength, although increased, was not purebred. The second way was to be born, in which does not matter how your parents came to be a signet of the night creatures. Your strength was more pure and eventually you would surpass the parent if they were bitten. Although, no matter how the creatures of the night signet (lunars and soulless) came to be their strength didn't mean they were any wiser About the age of 1 my mother had saved his life by giving him the gift of the living dead I guess you could say. Ever since we have raises him as if he was blood thought and he was still close to me. He was quite like me to he was only about 8 not yet he had a Mohawk and a single lip piercing already.

As my mother left the room I got up and picked up one of my preferred tight black pants a the living scar shirt (a vampire band) and my favorite black element hoody with a giant pink x on the back.

"Ok I'm leaving for work now Sloan love ya dear"

"Ya ya I got ya love u bye" I quickly grabbed a pop tart (what did u expect blood packets) scarfed it down and ran out side.

Quickly pulling off my shirt and jacket and stuff it into my back pack. I feel the change come about the tangle in my back as the wings came out of back. It was actually quite beautiful for me but grotesque for others. It was a passion of my the melody of the bones in my back snapping and shifting to fit the monstrous wings that came out of my back. They were white but looked kind like a giant bats wing. I had been told for many years by my mother I was different then the other lunarsoulls and that all the others wings were black but whatever. I personally never met another lunarsoull they were scarce very scarce. I had met several vampires and I had killed them all with pure joy and happiness.

Lifting into the air moved quickly into the clouds so as not t is seen. After about 5 minutes of travel I found a safe spot were I wouldn't be seen and landed quickly throwing on my shirt and jacket and throwing on my back pack. Seeing as I'm back in human form and I don't have the blood of werewolves form flowing through me to keep me warm the cold hits me hard like a smack to the face. I Step onto a field enticed in mist a football field with fresh grass and paint. Stupid mortal sports I hate this one above all. It's not like the godly werewolves sport of soccer. Ya that's Right werewolves owned the soccer team for most of Ireland and England was werewolves land. These where werewolves of a different type they were peaceful and didn't get involved in the affairs of the American signets of the night.

As I look down the field I used my werewolves' eyes to see though the mist. It seemed school hadn't started yet since people were just standing around. Good I hated school.

A faint sound arouses my attention it was so quite a normal human wouldn't hear it. Someone was sneaking up on. I felt sorry for them. A quick spin and a kick that landed upon a jock that had a lead pipe in his hands. He stumbled back bleeding out his ears and in the process he dropped the pipe. Getting a clearer look at what was going on I noticed the bastard wasn't alone. In fact there was about eleven of them of them. The football team. This wasn't the first time he had dealt with a football team. In fact it happened quite often actually he and the jocks didn't get along. Ever.

"Nice kick freak show." Team captain

"From my point of view you're the freak show" me

"Well u look like some fun why don't you back up those words if your so tuff" Unfortunately there was nothing he could do nothing at this time for one he was on school property and two he had promised his mother he wouldn't attack start any fights.

"Damn this sucks how I would love to listen to the musical rhythm of your bones cracking but sadly I must be on my way."

" Looks like he's just some simple coward guys."

"Yes I'm a coward yet you're the one who tried to sneak up behind me and using a weapon and you still failed. Looks like you're more a coward than I." Then with a pivot of my body I was once again on my way to the school. Unfortunately I had to leave for the classes faster than I wanted to. Thus there was nothing more I could do. Stepping into the long hallways of the school I was instantly filled with the presence of different vampire and werewolves essences along with the unsuspecting humans completely oblivious to the creatures around them.

A loud and sharp bell rang warning people of tardiness not that I cared I would get there when I felt like it slowly walking down the hall looking around and raking in my surroundings. This school was dull the halls where white the walls were white and guesses what color the ceiling was white. This was actually a vampire run school for most school had to be run by a member of the signet to help keep things in balance. To make sure the secret of the signer was kept a secret for it would be a devastating factor for the signet to be discovered. In fact most people of the signet we in high places to keep the order people who influenced the president and so forth.

I open the door to the first period class and let it comer back shouting loudly. Teacher and students look up at me alike. I noticed several girls giving interested glares my way. I wasn't interested. I had dated plenty of girls before but just to pass time.

"You must be the new student tolbard." My human name. "Well take a seat there's some in the back." Taking my time I stroll to the back put my back pack down and I do what I love to do most in school. Sleep.

3 periods later the bell rings to go home. About time. Something had been bugging me for sometime something was drawing me back to the field were I landed earlier that morning. Then something caught his eye a beautiful girl With long black hair a short mini skirt that was plaid and a black senses fail T-shirt but this girl was gorgeous something about her was amazing she had quite a few piercing to. Unfortunately I didn't have enough time to count them all for she was walking fast and oddly enough towards the football field.

Something just isn't right here could feel it. I could feel some very strong vamparic presences and they where close to. Things weren't what as I thought they where. This presence was familiar to me. It was the evil that brewed within one Vampire. He was the only vampire to ever defeat me in battle. Krane the man that killed my father.

**Chapter End**


	3. A Dreamers Nightmare

**Chapter 3.**

**A Dreamer's Nightmare**

**This cant be good Krane didn't make appearances for no reason. Most definitely not to check out some low level vampire school. Was it possible? Could he know I was here? No, it wasn't possible. His family had been hiding to be found so easily. Something was going on here and whatever it was it was big.**

**Stealthily walking down the path way to the stadium staying behind anything he could hide behind. HE couldn't afford to be found out by Krane he and his family had worked o hard to keep him alive and he wasn't about to just let his fathers sacrifice be in vain. Reaching the far building past the stadium I could hear voices echoing from down the hall slowly and quietly walking down the hall I was able to hear it all the better.**

**"She is the Vampire kingdoms heart." Krane I recognized the voice.**

**"What do you mean by she is the heart of our kingdom." A simple vampire peon nothing more this time.**

"**Her destiny is to bring about the end of us black blood vampires the true vampire race." I guess this is going to require some explanation. There where to Races of vampire the black blood and the red rose. There had been dispute between the two races. The black blood believed that vampires where the true race of the world and should annihilate all that opposed them (typical psychotic thinking right). The red roses wanted peace and to be friends with the relating races. This also ha become the recent goal of the werewolves but they were also ready for war against the blood at anytime.**

**The blood had been doing terrorist like attacks for a while but nothing to series but recently there number had been growing. The second signet war was upon us It just wasn't known yet. The good thing is that if the Blood was destroyed the lunarsouls may finally be excepted into the world for it was the Black Blood group who had originally came up with the idea of slaughtering his race. But this time lunars, soulless (the red rose) and his race the lunarsouls would work together to destroy the Black blood.**

"**How do u know that this girl is supposed to challenge us. Not to mention how could she a 16 yr. old human pose a threat to us we are strong mighty and many."**

"**she is not that the gun but the finger that will help pull the trigger there are other events that are going to take place and if not handled well this could be dangerous for us." There was something hidden in his voice that chilled me to the bone almost as if he knew I was there."**

"**Well even though I find this hard to believe I shall do as you say. May your journey to the realm be blessed by the dark God?" Real? Dark God? Something wasn't right I had never heard anything of a dark god or a realm before.**

"**thank you remember to drain the girl of her blood she must not live if she where to live it could spell disaster for she is the key that unlocks the boys hidden strength and as we know it was his cursed kind that sealed that Dark one in the first place." With that there was a loud Hiss and the Black Blood king was gone.**

**(a gap like this means this is a transition period where I switch between the perspective of characters)**

**Growing my fangs and preparing to drain the blood of this pathetic excuse for a living creature I realize just how pathetic the human race is. Able to be killed by a single bite and sucking of the blood. Well if this is what the king wanted it is what shall be. It was almost a shame to waste such a delectable body on something that didn't seem realistic. But to ignore the king's wishes would be a most certainly gruesome death.**

"**Well girl its time you meet a friend of ours the reaper." As I lean over a sudden rush of energy blasts thought the air anger fills the air like smoke from burning wood the air is so full of rage I feel like I might choke on it.**

"**Get the hell away from her you blood sucking leach or I swear Ill rip those fangs from your mouth and cut your tong out with it." The rage in this boy was immense almost crazed. His hair was blowing all over the place as energy poured form his body.**

"**Who the hell do you think you are. And What are you at that."**

**My Name is Silvanes and I am the true breed I am a lunersoul.**

**Energy seemed to poor from my body anger and rage built to the max.**

"**let the girl go now and I shall spare your life."**

"**fuck you man there's no way in hell I'm going just turn her over. Both of your lives are going to end here." **

"**NO, fool its your life that ends here."**

**With speed that surpassed even some of the strongest of vampires I was standing in front of the poor bastard grabbing him by the neck and with a simple pulse of my hand the vampire's neck was snapped. No that wasn't enough his blood lust wasn't satisfied. Grabing the top of the vampires head he started pulling gruesome sounds erupted from the neck as ligaments tore and with a final forceful tug the neck bone separated and his head was pulled from his neck. **

**Small gasps of pleasure escaped my mouth the beautifully musical sound of a body being pulled apart filled him with joy matched by no other.**

**Then turning his head he saw the girl the leach was going to kill there on the table. It was her the girl he had seen earlier her dark beauty radiating as it had the first time he had seen her. 1 lip piercing about 5 ear piercing a nose and a tong piercing. But that wasn't her most stunning her feature nor was her rather plump chest or stunning figure. It was eyes they where the color of freshly drawn blood. **

**The fact of her eyes open hit him she was awake.**

**She sat up and looked down at the body then at me.**

"**What's going on here" It was funny she wasn't even slightly scared at all it seemed.**

"**Don't be scared." I said**

"**I'm not I can feel it you didn't come here to hurt me he did he knocked me out and dragged me here that's all I can remember but you obviously saved me."**

"**Well there you go you have your answer now I I'm going."**

"**wait I didn't…" that was the last thing I heard before I past out. Must of used to much unnecessary energy.**

**Krane the first thing that came to me in my sleep.**

"**so you have met not what I wanted but no matter ill just kill you both when I have a chance"**

**Then blackness. One day ill kill him.**

**CHAPTER END**


	4. A buetifull beast

**Chapter 4 **

A beautiful beast

"_I am sorry my god but the boy and the girl have met"_

"_It matters not his death is emanate there is no chance for him to win ill make sure he dies as soon as the seal s released."_

"_But sir wouldn't you rather me take care of him now.'_

"_No I shall be the one to spill his blood when the time is right now get the preparations ready the apocalypse is near. And lastly destroy everything and everyone close to him."_

"Oooow my head" waking up and looking around something wasn't right. Wait. This wasn't my Home. Where am I?

"So you're awake." a Voice to my left. I'm on my feat ready for a fight. There is an older woman sitting on a couch she looks to be in here late thirties. Her brown hair is pulled back. She seemed rather normal except one thing her eyes. They were red like the girl. Wait there girl what the heck was going on.

"Where am I who are you and where's the girl?"

"her name is folenne and im her mother flaigh she is taking a shower there was blood all over you when she brought you here she said you saved her life." Memories flood me of the kill he had made to save the girl. He hated being himself sometimes when rage flowed from him like that he wasn't able to regain complete control of his body till his enemy was dead. Usually killed in some gruesome way as the soulless earlier.

"Hmmm so it would seem is she ok she wasn't hurt at was she."

"No luckily our house is close to the school although I still don't understand how those soulless found us."

"Wait if you know about the soulless then you must be a signet of some sort."

'Yes and no we are human but as you can see from our eyes our family blood line is different that's all I will say for now but something is about to happen I can feel it as I am sure you can to. So what are lunar or soulless?"

"Neither I am something else."

"Explain"

"It's probably best if I show you hope you don't mind if I remove my shirt. "

'No not at all go ahead." Removing my living scars t-shirt folding it I put it on the table then start the process of my wings growth. A expression of grotesque came over flaigh's face as the sound of my bones snapping repositioning and the final stage of wings sprouting from my back. Then I allow the process of my body to partially transform into my lunar form as it starts to bulk to massive amounts of muscle. My hair went from black to pure white.

"It's beautiful." A second voice behind me then an arm on my back feeling my wings then leading to my arms. It was the girl folenne.

"I have heard many names for transformation but that's a new one." Funny I though I had always though the same thing though. Then allowing the form to slip and return to the insides of my body.

"So you know our names what's yours." The mother speaking up once again so as to be acknowledged

"My given human name is tolbard but my true name is silvanes. Well I guess I should go now I don't want to outlive my live my welcome thank you all."

"No DON'T THERE ARE WATCHERS OUT THERE" a shout of concern escaped folennes mouth before she knew it.

"So your eyes are more than just beautiful they can see what most others can't. Don't worry I knew they were there I could smell there retched aroma from here." I a wave of embarrassment came over there girl from the comment about her eyes. It was not a lie though her eyes truly where a gorgeous sight to him.

"Thank you and yes I can see well… more of sense things with my eyes as you have noticed."

"What is the black bloods dogs doing here?" flaigh had asked the question that some how she knew the answer to.

"Seems they have found me and they want me dead unfortunately for them those fools are nothing compared to me."

"Do you plan on killing them?"

" If they get in my way. Yes. Now what do you all plan on doing you have come into contact with me and they may try to hunt you down also. IF you wish you can come with me to my house I can protect you better there."

"I would like that. There is something about you I find very interesting." Folenne's eyes were on me embezzled with intense passion as she tried to figure me out.

"yes I would like to learn something about your eyes myself." I was only showing a small flicker of interest.

"Yes its best if we go there so we have somewhere safe to hide." Flaigh eyes full of concern there was something she wasn't telling us.

"ok ill give you guys time to get ready make sure your properly prepared." Sitting back down the 2 rushed of to separate parts of the house. Looking around I got a better view of the house the walls were a blue that seemed so bright it radiated. looking up I saw something on the wall the same symbol in my house that was inscribed in all the houses we lived in usually in the living room on the ceiling. It was a tribal sun it had triangle around it being the spirals of the suns flames then the sun was a spiral itself a complete circle spinning inwards like a candy cane. What did this symbol mean why didn't seem to be every where he lived and now here.

"Ready." Two voices sounding of the same.

"Okay so I want you to stay close to me since using a car could be dangerous. It's best if we walk I will ward them off to my full abilities I just hope its enough there's a lot of them. And I can't be sure when and how they will attack."

Stepping out the door the cold blasted over me. As much as I loved my jacket I couldn't wear it now incase I had to change I didn't want to ruin it.

"hey folenne if you don't mind could you carry this in your back pack I don't want to ruin it incase things get nasty."

" ya, if you don't mind if it rubs against my spare clothes" then taking the jacket she put it into her backpack she was carrying." But your gone be really cold."

"I would let my lunar blood flow but I don't want them to have any more of a reason to attack." We walked a few streets and nothing had happened. The sky was getting gray and the cold air was stinging my body like thousands of tiny needles. They must not be attacking then I made the worse mistake I could. I let my guard down. In a matter of seconds we were surrounded I had played right into there hands.

"Mother!!!!" twisting my body I came upon the horrifying site of a knife extruding through the heart of flaigh's time seemed to move in slow motion as the woman's body hit the ground.

Rage intense red hot rage burning through my veins and into my blood. I didn't bother restraining I blended into the beast that lurked within me. Several more red cloaked servants jumped from the side lines blades and swords drawn but this was just a suicide mission now. The beast was here and he wouldn't be satisfied till the street was as red with blood as the cloaks these assassins wore.

Using my speed I grabbed the first ones head spun and grabbed another then bashed them together so hard you could hear the splitting of there skulls then pressing even harder there heads were crushed. The second one charged at me with its blade. turning the blade nearly missing me and then piercing the heart of the next vampire. then ripping the next vampires non beating heart out of his chest instantly killing him. Then grabbing the sword with my clawed hand I spun and cut the nearest watchers head clear of then 2nd stepping I cut again slitting the throat of the next vampire he dropped with a beautiful sound of blood pouring from his throat. Two more left I charge at the first one running him through the heart I just let him fall dead. The last one charges at me but I just grab him by the head tilt and bite into his neck the blood pours into my moth like delicious nectar then biting hard I bite a chunk of his neck of then spit it on the ground and he falls hard with a satisfying thunk. But it wasn't over I had to control it the form had had to much blood it wanted more. Pain flowed through my body as I forced the spirit back down into me finally pulling the beast back down nearly out of energy I crawled over to folenne who was sitting over her mother crying.

"I'm sorry it's my fault I shouldn't have let my guard down."  
" No there was nothing you could do."

"Folenne my dear daughter I am leaving you now but I need you to be strong and carry on the family gift. The rode ahead is long and hard but stay with lucariose you're paths are intertwined. Do not feel bad though I do not regret a thing I lived life to my fullest and that's all that matters. Then as her head dropped lifeless I could still see the passion and the love she had for her daughter and everything else in the world close to her heart. It had been her duty to protect follene to this point and now she had past this duty on to me. Leaning down I closed the woman's eyes allowing her to finally rest in peace.

"Folenne my jacket please." Reaching into her pack folenne she pulled out my jacket and gave it to me. I then draped the jacket over the woman's face and picked the body up.

"we will make sure that she has a proper burial and is laded to rest."

"thank you I think when we arrive at your house I have some things we should discuss. There are some truths that you kneed to know about me and my mother."

"o.k. but for now lets get moving we cant stay here for long people are going to start showing up.

After several hours pof traveling we finally reached my house but something wasn't right here the door to my house was open and it was just to quite and peacfull then he amerged. Kane was here.

End chapter 4


	5. The conversoin

**Chapter 5**

**The Conversion**

"Hello Lucariose how are you doing today" Krane his damned voice was so casual like I didn't even matter that I was here.

"What the hell do you want?" I was ready for a fight although I knew I couldn't win at this point but if needed it would give follene time to run.

"Don't worry I'm not here for you or the girl not this time no I have plans for you.

"Then what are you doing here or am I going to tear out of you." I couldn't even see what happened next but there was blood on my face.

"You best watch what you say I could kill you at any second and don't worry eventually I will kill you but the time isn't right. No you are too weak now im gong to wait till you pose a small threat then rip out your neck got it." Then in a flash of black smoke he was gone but even thought he was gone the air seemed to be tainted.

"Damnit what the hell is he planning turning around I could see Folennes eyes where shadowed what was she hiding.

"aaaaaaaaah get back you beast." Mother no time to think I had to save her.

"folenne hide some where safe." Then taking off I pulled of my shirt and threw it to the ground allow a small bit of my form escape I was about to have to fight and more than likely kill.  
_Sounds like fun lets let the blood flow._ The damn beast inside of me was talking to me again he was blood thirsty owell this was going to be necessary. as I came into the living room I came upon the sight of jariah in the corner and my mother she… she was… dead on the ground covered in blood… this couldn't be there was just no way….

"**Get Away From Her now."** There was just one but he wasn't your normal vampire no this was skellcrag one of Krane's elites. I knew this because he was there the last time I was beaten by Krane.

"so the beast finally shows himself ahahaha the master said not to kill you but I think this is one order I will ignore you look like to much fun to play with. Standing up straight skellcrag was much taller than me balled and extremely muscular like one of those drugged up wrestlers in the mortal shows.

"you dare harm her You hurt my mother you idiotic bastard im going to kill you slowly and make you feel so much pain you'll plead for me to put you out of your misery."

Rushing at him a allowed the beast to slowly consume me. I punched him straight in the face but it just bounced right off I didn't even effect him how was this possible there was just no way. So I swung over and over hitting him in the face chest stomach chest whatever I came in contact with first. Then pain looking down his giant fist was digging straight into my stomach then I was on my hands and knees.

" This is gona be fun ahahar." Then wham he kicked me in the face sending me sprawling but I didn't feel any pay no it was to late he was going to die no matter the cost. Standing up I felt my arms grow into the muscular form of the wolf my legs body everything the dying blood of a vampire pumping into my veins increasing my speed. This was the power Thhe absolute rage I had been searching for this was my rebirth as the beast. _Yes that's right feed your rage give me all your anger and I shall grant you the passion of rebirth._ I didn't care I let the beast take me.

My eyes had changed to pure black looking up and clutching my fore head in my palm my hair coming down into my face. Slowly turning my head to face him.

"**Time to DIE."**

Then with speed that could nearly match Krane's I was right in front of him. My first punch landed in his face but this time he felt it. Blood pours down his face from the punch I had landed. Then coming at me his huge fist poised t strike but his swing were in slow motion to me. Dodging the first one I spun and clawed his face cutting him deep then doing another dodge as his next fist came I sank my fist into his stomach bending him this time as he gasped for breath.

"What are you?"

"The beast of death." That was the last thing he heard then I tore my hand straight into his chest ripping out his heart. He fell to the ground with a loud thump. But he was moving infact he was smiling.

" You fool I am one of Krane's elite warriors my heart is nothing to me I am immortal you cant kill my heart was a seal weakening me. But Now I Shall Kill you with all of my strength."

This time he charged and caught me off guard side swiping me in the face I went down to my knees but was back up and dodging instantly though. Left right Uppercut he was relentless there was just no end to his attacks. Then WAM another hit to the face luckly I was able to adjust my body so the impact made me spin and I cam back kicking him in the face throing him into the nearest wall. Then dashing at him I sent a volley of punches into him leaving whole in his body every where.

"This is fun isn't young hatchling (vampire term kind of like a werewolf saying pup)."

**"Damnit why won't you just die."**

Charging at him once more I grab him by the neck and twist snapping his cervical vertebra (neck bone for those that don't know what that is). His screams of agony filled my ears bringing pleasure to every inch of my body filling my rage . Then with a hard pull I yanked decapitating him. _YES Beautiful but I must withdraw for now my youthful host lets do this again sometime._ Then there was just dizziness as my surroundings seemed to just to fade away then blackness.

_"Master Skellcrag is dead lucariose has killed him."_

_" so then the fool didn't listin after all what a waste owell he was the weakest of my men."_

_"sir what are our orders shall I send Squad #1."_

_" NO WE DON'T WANT TO STIR UP ANDY MORE TROUBLE WE SHALL PULL BACK FOR NOW."_

As focus came back to me I opened my eyes and realized I was in my room. There looking down one me was… but how…

"I thought you were dead I saw blood and.. And.."There standing in front of me was my mother. With as much dignity as ever although now there was a giant scar across her face.

"no im very much alive but I was overwhelmed I was trying to protect jariah then I cant remember the rest."

"im glad to see your o.k.. then stepping out from under the covers and into the nathroom I noticed hardened specs of blood on my face. Wait something was missing.

"Were…" I started as I spun around but stopped as folenne walked into view.

" are u o.k. I was so worried you might get hurt." Before I knew it her body was against mine and she was crying and I put my arms around her." You are all I have never leave me alone like that again I cant stand that feeling." We stood there for a few seconds as she calmed herself down.

" im sorry its just I cant believe she gone she was my mother. Although I do not feel sad for I know she is no longer in pain." Her face hung and here eyes shadowed at this though.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO LONGER IN PAIN.?"

"THESE EYES WE OWN ARE NOT ONLY OUR GIFT BUT OUR CURSE TO. WITH THE USE OF OUR EYES COME GREAT PAIN AND THE MORE WE USE THEM THE GREATER THE PAIN BECOMES OVER TIME." I WASN'T SURE WHAT TO SAY SO I SAID THE ONLY THING THAT COULD COME TO MIND.

" I WOULD HAVE NEVER GUESSED SOMETHING SO BEUTIFFULL COULD POSSES SOMETHING SO DANGEROUS AND DEADLY." This time she looked at my laughing .

" well your no kitten yourself." I laughed to.

"no im more of a puppy." Then we both started laughing not because it was really all that funny but because it seemed to ease out pains." Please allow me to introduce you to my family."

**CHAPTER END**


End file.
